Wireless communications devices such as cellular telephones, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants, wireless headsets, and the like are becoming more prevalent as users appreciate the smaller form factors and the mobility of the devices. For example, the devices may be kept near the person regularly (e.g. clipped to a belt, in a brief case, in a handbag, etc.). Often, a user may carry two or more wireless communications devices, especially when any one of them is in use. For example, a business traveler may have a cell phone clipped to a belt, a PDA in a briefcase, and a laptop computer in a computer bag. Also, for example, a student may have a cellular telephone in a backpack and a wireless headset over the ear.
Wireless communications devices may be lost, forgotten, stolen, or in any way removed from the user. Because the devices are generally portable, it may be easy to leave one behind when going from one place to another. For example, a user may accidentally leave a wireless headset behind on a table in a restaurant even though the associated cellular telephone is still attached to the belt clip. Also for example, a business person may accidentally leave a cellular telephone behind in a conference room, even though an associated PDA is still in the business person's briefcase.
Losing a wireless communications device may be very disruptive. The user loses the communications and application functions that the device provided. For example, a user may not be able to make wireless telephone calls until the device is replaced.
Perhaps even more disruptive may be the loss of important information stored on the device. Wireless communications devices may provide useful applications such as telephone lists, text-messaging, e-mail, word processing, spread sheets, instant messaging, and the like. The data stored on wireless communications devices may include valuable information. For example, the e-mail stored in a business person's PDA may contain extremely valuable corporate information, such as sales data, strategy, and new product information that has not been released to the public. A user that keeps a wireless communications device for personal use may have important personal information stored on or available by the wireless communications device. Some users may even value the information associated with the device more than the device itself.
Thus, the overall user experience associated with wireless communications devices may benefit from a security system that alerts the user to a potentially lost device and that protects the lost device from unauthorized access.